


Jounetsu no Maria

by Viermis



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viermis/pseuds/Viermis
Summary: Unexpected circumstances happen during Tsubasa's concert and Maria realizes how hard it is to be in love with the world known singer. The urge born from the emotions she hasn't faced before is almost beyond her control.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 29





	Jounetsu no Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was watching Mizuki Nana's Live Park 2016.

“Thank you, everyone!” Despite the heavy rain, Tsubasa smiled at the audience. Giving a concert on an open stage was always a bit of a lottery, but at least this time it was just a nature related issue, not another noise attack. “I always feel your love and support and it gives me strength.” She elegantly moved a lock of wet blue hair away from her face and waved to her fans. “Even the skies are crying with joy watching us today.” Tsubasa laughed softly, maintaining a happy expression. She had to stay professional in any situation, even when her stage clothes were soaked through and the weather was far from warm. There was still one song left to perform in the set, and she had to manage it perfectly.

At the same moment, behind the stage Maria felt uneasy. She couldn’t just watch Tsubasa deal with the problem alone. She wanted to be out on the stage with her, but this time it was impossible. Maria knew better than anyone how it felt to stay under the cold rain even for a brief amount of time, and this knowledge only fueled her worry. Tsubasa might be a professional, but she was still human.

“Ogawa-san, make them stop the show until the rain is over, she…” Maria glared at the man who had the authority to demand this as Tsubasa’s manager. Even if it was just one song earlier, it should be done.

“Maria-san.” Ogawa interrupted her, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Tsubasa-san can handle it, otherwise she wouldn’t be a world known star. Besides, the intro of the last song has already started, we can’t interrupt it now.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Maria had to agree with Ogawa, but she only felt more frustrated. She looked at the screen that broadcasted the show and crossed her arms over her chest, watching the broadcast of the concert on the screen. Tsubasa looked more attractive and fascinating than ever. Despite the difficult situation, she didn’t miss any moves or one single note, smiling at everyone and sincerely enjoying it. Maria always loved to watch Tsubasa’s performances, but right now it was completely different. The water ran down Tsubasa’s neck and open back, disappearing into the fabric of her clothes. The soaked stage suit stuck to her body, revealing more of her features and curves than it should.

Maria caught herself staring, bewitched by this sight. She squeezed her forearm, realizing that at this very moment not only she was thinking that Tsubasa’s performance became more erotic than expected. Numerous fans clearly lusted after Tsubasa right now. She never thought about this before, but seeing this desire directed at Tsubasa from the other people awoke unpleasant feelings she hadn’t experienced before. If she was on the stage, she would claim Tsubasa as her own and show everyone that she was taken. However, she could only watch and wait for it to end, gritting her teeth while observing the lecherous gazes from the people in the crowd.

When the music stopped, Tsubasa cheered the audience again and headed off the stage. She kept her posture straight, but a slight tremble all over her body and her pale blue lips gave away her real state. She was clearly cold and exhausted, so this short break was very welcome.

“Great work, Tsubasa-san. You have fifteen minutes before the next set.” Ogawa gave Tsubasa a towel and began to check out the timing.

“Make it longer.” Maria grabbed Tsubasa’s hand and pulled her along to the side into a dressing room. She only glared at Ogawa, when he opened his mouth to protest. “By all means.”

“Why are we in such a hurry?” Tsubasa asked while being guided by Maria to her dressing room. She couldn’t help but notice Maria’s strange mood, but the reasons for it to appear were not so clear. “What’s wrong, Maria?” She asked again when the door behind them closed and they were alone in the room.

“Undress.” Maria commanded, frowning at Tsubasa. She was eager to get her out of her clothes as soon as possible and explanations seemed to be just a waste of time.

“What?” Tsubasa’s cheeks flushed red, as she looked at Maria’s serious face.

“Take off those damn wet clothes. You’ll catch a cold.” Maria repeated her request and stepped closer. She rolled her eyes seeing the hesitation and shyness in Tsubasa’s eyes. “You were never shy about being naked, even in public. And here there’s only me.”

“I need your help with it.” Tsubasa cleared her throat, trying to calm down. It didn’t work. Her thoughts were already filled with images of Maria’s hands touching her. Seeing Maria so determined and handsome in her bodyguard suit had always been hard for Tsubasa, and now along with the order to undress she was close to losing her mind. “There is a zipper on the back of it.” She turned her back to Maria and closed her eyes.

“You are freezing.” Maria whispered, touching Tsubasa’s neck and sliding her fingers down to the zipper of the dress. “We should take it off as soon as possible.” She felt Tsubasa shudder under her touch. Tsubasa held her breath when Maria pulled the zipper down, releasing more pale skin from the confines of a soaked fabric. Then she hooked her fingers under the edges of the dress and pushed it down on Tsubasa’s shoulders.

Maria leaned closer, almost touching Tsubasa’s shoulder with her lips. Her gaze was fixed on the mirror before them, where she could clearly see Tsubasa’s flustered expression, while she kept pushing her dress down.

“M-Maria, we have only fifteen minutes. There is no time for this…” Tsubasa mumbled, looking up at the mirror and locking her gaze with Maria’s. She noticed the hunger in these turquoise eyes, which devoured every inch of newly revealed skin. She yelped quietly when Maria’s palms touched her ribs and slid down following the curves. Her body began to heat up rapidly, as she watched Maria undress her. Her breath stuttered at each contact Maria’s hands made with her skin.

Soon the dress fell down to the floor and Maria raised her hands to unfasten Tsubasa’s bra. She didn’t look away from the mirror, appreciating the sight of Tsubasa’s bright red face and her nearly naked body. Only she could see Kazanari Tsubasa like that and do with her as she pleased. Maria rarely felt so selfish or rather never, but these thoughts were unexpectedly pleasant.

When the bra joined the dress on the floor, Maria snuck her arms around Tsubasa’s waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at Tsubasa’s surprised gasp when her chest firmly pressed to her back. Her fingers run up and down the toned belly, making Tsubasa squeak quietly. Maria leaned her head down, barely touching Tsubasa’s ear with her lips. “I need you, Tsubasa…”

“Enough... This has to wait.” Tsubasa gathered her will power and slipped away from the embrace, stepping away from Maria. “I need to get ready.” She turned around and took another step away, but then her wrist was caught in a firm grip. “I need to be on the stage in several minutes.” She briefly glanced at her hand and pulled it away, trying to break free.

“Did you enjoy the hungry gazes of some strangers that much?” Maria pulled Tsubasa closer and pressed the fingers of her free hand to Tsubasa’s chin, pushing it up and forcing her to face her. Her expression darkened, as she heard Tsubasa’s words. It wasn’t the outcome she expected and the offence of rejection hurt her pride. “More than half of them are full of lust after your performance. I can’t bear it…” 

“It’s a downside of being famous.” Tsubasa answered coldly. “I enjoy singing for people. Other things don’t bother me.” These strange accusations were too sudden. Maria had to understand that better than anyone, but now she acted oddly. “The same happens when you perform. It’s only a part of the job.” Tsubasa frowned. Her patience grew thin as more time was wasted on this nonsense. “Now let me go.”

“No." Maria captured Tsubasa’s lips in a rough kiss pushing her back until the backside of her hips hit the edge of the table that stood nearby. “It’s not the same. They can’t look at you like that.” Maria breathed out heavily after breaking the kiss. She hovered over Tsubasa, placing her hands on each side of her on the surface of the table. “You are mine.” She stepped closer, pressing her thigh to Tsubasa’s groin.

“A-are you jealous?” Tsubasa whined quietly and hooked her arm around Maria’s neck to not lose her balance. She gasped as Maria pressed her thigh more firmly. She never thought that Maria could be so possessive, but something trembled inside her at this display of affection. If only it happened at a better time and in a proper place. “But I still have to go on stage. The concert can’t be canceled...”

“Ogawa-san will buy us some time.” Maria grabbed Tsubasa’s hips and pulled her up to sit on top of the table. “You want it too, don’t you?” She leaned closer and claimed Tsubasa’s lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue delved into Tsubasa’s mouth while her hands slid up, caressing the curves of her body. The desire to see Tsubasa falling apart at her will clouded her mind, pushing her further over the edge.

Tsubasa moaned quietly and pulled Maria closer, deepening the kiss. She obediently opened her mouth, allowing Maria’s tongue to explore the deepest parts of it. A shudder ran through her body as Maria cupped her breast and firmly squeezed it. She squeaked in surprise and broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Maria was unexpectedly rough. Tsubasa saw this side of her for the first time, but to her own surprise she enjoyed it.

“It feels like I’m sharing you with everyone.” Maria said huskily, looking at Tsubasa’s face, while rolling her nipple between her fingers. A pleased smile curved her lips as she watched how Tsubasa closed her eyes and tried to hold back a moan while biting her lower lip. “And I hate this feeling.” Maria lowered her head and ran her tongue down Tsubasa’s neck, trailing it to the collarbone. She licked the skin there and then sucked it in, leaving a bright red mark behind.

“M-Maria, don’t do this now. The concert… Everyone will see it.” Tsubasa protested weakly, pressing her fingers to Maria’s shoulders. However, despite logic and duty, she wanted Maria to do it again and leave more marks all over her body, though she couldn’t admit it out loud.

“Are you embarrassed?” Maria murmured, biting Tsubasa’s shoulder and gliding her hand down to her belly. “I remember what your next dress looks like. No one will notice.” Her hand slid further down to Tsubasa’s thigh, then firmly squeezed it and dug her nails into soft skin there. “But maybe they should see…”

“No… It’s…” Tsubasa tried to call for a reason, but her words cracked around a quiet whine when Maria trailed her fingers to the inner side of her thigh. Slow caresses approached the edge of her panties and Tsubasa held her breath in anticipation.

“If they see some marks, they will know that you are taken…” Maria touched the fabric of Tsubasa’s panties and ran her fingers over her groin. She hummed in amusement, feeling the wetness and warmth there. She pressed her thumb firmly to Tsubasa’s clit and gained a moan in response, kneading it in a circular motion. 

“But the speculations about…” Tsubasa tried to protest, but another moan escaped her throat as she felt her panties being moved to the side. Now Maria could touch her directly without any obstacles, yet she barely added any pressure. The teasing caresses along the length of her slit made Tsubasa cling tightly onto Maria’s shoulders. Her hips bucked up as Maria pushed Tsubasa’s lower lips apart, pressing her fingertips to the entrance.

“We can’t hide it forever.” Maria smirked, slowly sliding her finger inside Tsubasa. She groaned quietly, feeling the heat of Tsubasa’s depth and slight twitch of the muscles there. When she slid another one in, Tsubasa’s back bent slightly backwards and her legs fell even more open, silently begging for more. Maria curved her fingers and caressed Tsubasa’s front wall, searching for the sensitive spot she knew so well. “Many people suspect how close we actually are.”

Tsubasa buried her face in Maria’s shoulder, muffling a moan. Maria’s pace was tantalizingly slow and she wanted more. She began to move her hips trying to force Maria’s fingers deeper into her and make her move faster. A tight feeling began to build in the pit of her belly, though it wasn’t enough yet to get the desired relief. She grinded against Maria’s hand and wriggled, trying to catch the right angle she desperately needed.

Tsubasa’s throat went dry and she was not able to hold even a single moan back. Succumbing to the pleasure, she rested her head on Marias shoulder, rubbing her nose on her neck. Her hearing became muffled and her vision blurred. Reality stopped existing for her. All she could think about was the throbbing of her core around Maria’s fingers.

Suddenly the door opened.

“Maria-san, I managed to buy us more time. Tsubasa-san should be ready at once. Now explain to me what…” Ogawa came into the room unnoticed by both women. He was occupied by his notes at first, but then raised his head and froze on the spot with an open mouth.

Tsubasa clinched onto Maria’s jacket, hearing Ogawa’s voice. She pulled her closer, burying her face in Maria’s chest and trying to hide her bare torso behind her. The thought of Ogawa seeing her in this state brought up shame, but yet it only strengthened the tight feeling in her belly. She did her best to hold back moans of pleasure, gritting her teeth tight, while Maria kept teasing her and caressing her insides.

“Still need an explanation?” Maria protectively wrapped her free hand around Tsubasa and turned her head to Ogawa, raising her eyebrow. “Tsubasa is a bit occupied right now.” She said calmly, circling her thumb around Tsubasa’s clit. She felt Tsubasa’s muscles pulsate around her fingers harder with each new stroke. “Now stop staring and leave already.” She glared at Ogawa, who stumbled in his hurry to flee and almost fell on his way out. The door closed behind him with a loud thud and silence hung in the room.

“Maria…” Tsubasa called, breathing harder. She raised her head and looked at Maria. Her sight went all blurry, but she still could discern a smug smirk on Maria’s lips.

“You almost came in front of Ogawa-san. How naughty.” Maria teased, leaning closer to Tsubasa and twisting her fingers inside of her. “I didn’t know that such things would turn you on.” She captured Tsubasa’s lips in a passionate kiss, pounding her fingers deeper into her. Little by little she fastened the pace, feeling how Tsubasa’s body tensed reaching its limit.

Tsubasa’s body arched back and then her soft walls clasped tightly around Maria’s fingers, throbbing intensively. She cried out in pleasure into Maria’s mouth. Tsubasa whimpered and broke the kiss, gasping for air, while Maria continued her stroking, helping her down from her climax.

Tsubasa rested her head against Maria’s shoulder, clinging to her and breathing hard. Her body felt numb and she was grateful to Maria for holding her firmly by the waist. She weakly raised her head and kissed Maria’s neck before nuzzling closer to her.

“What now…?” Tsubasa asked quietly when she finally steadied her breath. She shuddered and moaned quietly when Maria slid her fingers out of her, briefly touching her sensitive clit on the way. “Ogawa-san saw us...”

“He is a grown man.” Maria smirked, glancing at her palm now coated in Tsubasa’s clear fluid. She raised her hand closer to her lips and licked her fingers, savoring the taste of Tsubasa’s arousal. “I think he suspected how close we are, but now since he saw it... He will know better than to come in when not invited.”

“You’re so possessive today.” Tsubasa raised her head and pressed her lips to Maria’s, caressing the nape of her neck.

“My love for you is strong and passionate.” Maria answered to her kiss, wrapping her hands around Tsubasa’s waist. She pinched Tsubasa’s lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it, slightly pulling it before releasing. “Seeing you on stage today… It’s hard to hold back.” 

“Yeah, you can’t hold it back.” Tsubasa reached her hand down and touched Maria’s crotch. Even through the pants she could feel the heat there. “And you are still unsatisfied…” She slipped out of Maria’s embrace and lowered herself down from the table. Her legs were still weak and they couldn’t hold her for long, so she knelt down before Maria and looked up at her. Then she switched her attention back to Maria’s groin and leaned closer to it, pressing a kiss there. 

Maria bit the inner side of her cheek, watching Tsubasa reach for her belt and unfasten it skillfully. Then her pants were unzipped and Maria whimpered quietly when Tsubasa sneaked her hands under the fabric and carefully pushed the pants down along with her soaked panties.

Maria breathed out in relief when the annoying pressure was gone, but then she tensed, seeing Tsubasa lean closer, opening her mouth. The wet touch of Tsubasa’s hot tongue on her sensitive clit made her shudder. She closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head back, feeling Tsubasa’s breath on her aroused folds. Then this sensation suddenly disappeared.

“But we have no time for this…” Tsubasa sighed and moved away from Maria. She ran her fingers over Maria’s bare thigh and glanced up at Maria’s frustrated face. Yet she couldn’t keep her eyes away from her groin for long. After getting a small taste of it, she wanted more. She gulped and gritted her teeth, trying to hold back this lustful desire.

Maria looked down at Tsubasa who was trying to act confident, but her blushing face and hesitation in her actions gave her shyness right away. It was quite a cute sight, even if she tried to get a little revenge. Maria had brought this upon herself, but didn’t want to step back now. Having Tsubasa on her knees before her had been even more satisfying than she expected.

“Just try extra hard.” Maria smirked, laying her hand on Tsubasa’s head and running her fingers through her hair. When her fingers touched the back of it, she pulled Tsubasa closer, forcing her to continue what she started. She gasped, as Tsubasa’s lips touched her clit and then her tongue joined them in this onslaught. 

Tsubasa laid her hands on Maria’s thighs and squeezed them, hungrily pulling her closer. She tilted her head back, trying to get better access to where Maria needed her the most. Her tongue lapped against the slick slit, then switched back to swirling around the swollen nub above it. She hungrily licked and sucked on it, encouraged by the growing pressure from Maria’s fingers on her head. 

Maria’s breath stuttered, as she could feel the pleasant tight sensation building in her belly. She did her best to hold all moans back, occasionally whimpering and pulling Tsubasa closer. All her muscles tensed and it became harder to stand. She pressed her free hand to the table surface and propped herself up, hovering over Tsubasa. Feeling the release grow close, she moved her hips at a slow pace, grinding against Tsubasa’s mouth. 

Breathing heavily, Maria pressed her finger tips firmly to the table’s surface. She moaned huskily as a wave of pleasure jolted from her core throughout her body in an intense climax. She dug her nails into Tsubasa’s skin, firmly holding her close. Her body shuddered as Tsubasa kept lapping over her slit, hungrily swallowing all the fluid she could get. 

Maria finally released Tsubasa from her hold and laid her now free hand on the table as well, helping herself to keep standing. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked down at Tsubasa, smiling weakly. Noticing a trickle of saliva in the corner of Tsubasa’s mouth, she reached for her face and brushed it away with her thumb. 

However, time still wasn’t on their side and there was no extra minute to catch their breath. Tsubasa took Maria’s panties and guided them up to their rightful place along with her pants. She tried her best to fasten the belt correctly, but her hands shook slightly which made it a hard task. After a few tries she gave up and stood up, wrapping her arms around Maria’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Do you feel better now?” Tsubasa whispered, leaning closer and kissing Maria’s cheek.

“Yeah. ” Maria whispered back, laying her palm on Tsubasa’s back. “I never thought I could be so possessive, but I won’t lie, I enjoyed it.” She pulled Tsubasa closer, pressing their bodies firmly together. “I needed to feel that…” 

“I’m yours, Maria.” Tsubasa interrupted her, gently pushing her away to look at her face. “I’m not sure how I would feel in your place, but I don’t mind you being demanding. Though, next time choose a better time for this.” She tilted her head to the side and leaned closer, pressing her lips to Maria’s in a gentle kiss. “Now help me put this dress on. I was supposed to be wearing it long ago.” 

“Of course.” Maria chuckled and released Tsubasa from her embrace. “Can’t wait to see Ogawa-san’s face. I owe him some explanations.” 


End file.
